The Secrets Between
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Clare and her mom just moved in with Jake and Glen. As Clare starts to attend Degrassi, she can't help but fall for the mysterious Eli Goldsworthy. But not only does she discover he's her neighbor but Eli is Jake's best friend! Eli feels the same for Clare so will they try to make it work even without Jake and everyone else knowing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of the world! Well I'm back with a new story as in a full on story^.^ I was happy that some people like my Maybell one-shot and I will admit that I had a Grinch smile when Degrassi-fan12 said I should make more one-shots so I'll try. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of _The Secrets Between _which I know is short so sorry. Enjoy! Btw Clare is sort of OOC in this story and she did date Jake  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I never thought I would get a brother anytime in my life but my mom proved me wrong when she married our family friend Glen almost four months after her and my dad got a divorce. I can't believe my mom did that because it seemed like she moved on too fast in my opinion but you know, what I have to say never matters to her.

Now here we are a month later and moving into Glen's and Jake's place. I don't really have a problem with Jake it's just I'm not use to having a brother seeing that Darcy was my only sibling but even she couldn't handle life here and moved to Africa.

Glen is the only one I have a problem with along with my mom now too. We had to move all the way to Toronto from Vancouver so we can officially call ourselves a _family. _

As my mom was driving into our new neighborhood, I saw really nice houses move by fast and I couldn't help but miss our crappy neighborhood where there was dead front lawns and graffiti on the doors. But I guess it would be a good change to live here.

I saw Jake and Glen smiling when we pulled up in the driveway. When we parked and got out of the car, I looked next door and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a hearse. I was definitely going to ask Jake what that's all about.

"Hello Mrs. Martin and Clare," Glen greeted before grabbing my mom's hand and leading her inside.

Jake came from the front door and stood right in front of me.

"Hey Clare," Jake said.

"Hi," I said coldly.

"Look if you're still mad about-"

"No I'm not mad about that anymore. I just can't stand that my mom moved on so fast."

"I think it's nice my dad is married again since my mom passed away three years ago."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I knew how close you and your mom were."

"It's okay. I just think you should give my dad a chance, he's not a bad guy."

"I'm trying but I just don't want to accept that both my parents moved on so fast."

"I understand," Jake said sympathetically.

"So is there anything I should know before I enter my new home, _bro?_" I asked with a little smirk.

"I will sleep next to the room you're sleeping in so stay quite when you have your boy-" I cut him off before he continued.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

"But Helen said-"

"My mom doesn't know yet. I just broke up with him yesterday."

"Oh okay. Well, my dad likes to cook breakfast early so be up when he's starting to cook and stay out of my room," Jake said shoving my shoulder softly.

"And the sibling battle begins," I stated while giggling and him chuckling next to me.

We both stop laughing when Glen calls us inside to help unpack mine and my mom's stuff. As we were walking inside, I suddenly remembered I forgot to ask Jake about the hearse next door but figured I would ask him later.

~*~*~*Dinner Time~*~*~

For me, it was awkward to sit at the dinner table while watching my mom and Glen talk about furniture movement and Jake adding suggestion every once in a while. I was just pushing my food around my plate when Glen asked me, "Are you excited Clare?"

"What? I'm sorry I was zoning out."

"I asked are you excited?" he asked again.

"For what?" I questioned with confusion in my tone.

"To be going to Degrassi with Jake," he smiled.

"Degrassi? Mom you said I could do independent studies when I got here," I argued.

"I know sweetie but I don't want you to be friendless," my mom stated.

"Friendless? I have Rachel and James back in Vancouver. I'm going to stay in touch with them."

"I know but I meant friends here. Clare it won't be that bad plus you'll have Jake to show you around," my mom said with a smile.

"Clare I won't mind if you go to the same school with me, it's no problem," Jake offered.

I thought about it for a second. Is it really important whether I stay home and learn from here or go to Degrassi with Jake and make new friends and a new start? I mean if I did stay here, I wouldn't have any friends at all and it could get lonely. I answered without thinking any further.

"Fine, I'll go to Degrassi with Jake."

As soon as I answered that, my mom clapped in excitement and Jake gave me a smile letting me know he's alright with my decision. I finished up dinner before going up the stairs to my new room.

I opened my bedroom door to see my room unpacked and a corner with some boxes stack up. My room was a decent size, not too big or small just perfect. I had a window since my room was on the right side of the house. It also had it's own bathroom (thank god) and a small closet but that won't be a problem. My bed was in the middle of the room with pink and white bed sheets and blanket.

There was a dresser against the wall next to my door and a small night stand next to my bed which could come handing when I'm reading at night. I looked around my room until my eyes hit the window with no curtains. I'll be sure to put them later once I find them again.

I walked over and looked down at my neighbor's driveway to see the same hearse there. I wonder who in the world drive a hearse let alone own one. As I looked straight across from my window into another, I noticed a room with lights on and I can see clearly into the stranger's room since the curtains are pulled back.

I saw band posters on side of the walls. They were Escape the Fate, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, and Nirvana posters. Out of all of them, I only knew Pierce the Veil because I listen to their songs every once in a while and they were a really good band.

I also saw that the person had a desk with a laptop open on an empty document. Maybe someone writing an essay or just has it opened. I jumped when I saw the bedroom door open to have a boy with shaggy black hair walk in. He looked calm and he went to the bed which is in front of the window so I went to the side of the window but still peaked to look at what he's doing.

He looked at his phone and he went from calm to angry in a few seconds. The boy threw his phone on the bed in frustration then to began pacing his room for a while until he sat in his computer chair to calm down. The next part made me more frighten then ever:

He looked up and connected his eyes with mine as my head as poking out from the side. And I got lost in his forest green eyes.

* * *

**So I know it was short but what did you guys think? Should I continue on with this story or just forget about it? Review what I should do because if a lot of you like this then I know where I can go with it. So please leave reviews with your thoughts whether its good or bad. Thanks for reading and until the next time...-Nami (p.s. I love anyone who knows the bands I mentioned)  
**


	2. A Flair for the Dramatic

**Hello world! :) I'm so happy that a lot of you liked the first chapter and I was pretty nervous that no one would like it but you reviewers made me smile for a long time so thank you!^.^ So I had to update as soon as I can for you readers & plus I'll be busy cleaning my house for Christmas. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of _The Secrets Between. _And I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend Shelby who inspired me to write this plot:) Read on... **

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I immediately freeze as soon as I saw that the guy was looking back at me. What the hell am I doing? Why can't tear my gaze away from his green eyes? I stop asking my questions in my head and make a mad dash to the bathroom across the hall and locking the door. I slide down 'til I hit the floor and took a deep breath.

I can't believe my first day in my new house and the new neighbor kid saw me watching him. Oh great, now he probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker that's going to be watching him from my window now. Even though I'm freaking about this, I still can't his surprisingly dark but _beautiful _green eyes to escape my brain. And it was hard to pull myself together because I was hypnotized.

After staying in the bathroom for another a minute, I unlocked and opened the door to see that Jake's and my parents bedroom doors were closed and the house was dark. I didn't even realize it was late until I got to my bedroom and saw on my alarm clock _**10:36 p.m. **_I quickly changed into a black tank top and light purple shorts before sitting on the edge of my bed.

I was debating with myself whether I should check to see if the boy was still awake or asleep. I decided that to not bother and turned off my bedroom light before sliding into bed and getting comfortable under the sheets. I soon was letting my mind drift to the boy next door before my eye lids closed themselves…..

_I was walking in the park and there was kids playing on the slide and swinging on the swings while being pushed by their parents. I smiled at the little kids' happiness and continued my way down the sidewalk, even though I don't know where I'm going. I look forward until I see a trail of…..daises?_

_I tilt my head to the side in confusion before following it to some what appears to be an abandoned church and see the hears again parked on the side. I hesitantly walked over to the driver's side to see nothing but I saw something in the passenger seat._

_I quickly walked over to the door and opened to see a note with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it up before reading it out loud to myself._

"_You should be careful when you're around me, Clare."_

_I was confused on what the message was saying until I felt a hand on my shoulders then spun around to see the mystery boy….._

I shot up in my bed to then hear knocking on my door. "Clare? You up?" It sounded like Jake.

"Y-yeah, I'm up," I stuttered.

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you we're leaving in half an hour so if you need to shower, you better be quick," Jake said before I heard him walk away.

I looked over at my clock to see it was _**6:47 a.m. **_I got out of my bed quickly and grabbed my towel and razor before bolting to the bathroom. Once I was in, I stripped off my pj's, I entered the warm water from the shower and started washing my hair then shaving my legs and underarms. After rinsing my body and face off, I turned the shower off and stepped out while wrapping my towel around me.

I walked to my closet and picked out the first thing I saw: my pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans and a cute purple floral tank top with a black lace long sleeve cardigan over it. Once I had my outfit on, I walked to the edge of my bed to slip on my white low top converse before walking into the bathroom again to do my makeup.

I put black eyeliner on my top lid then I pulled out my massacre and put on my eyelashes on the top and bottom. I looked in the mirror and decided to put lip gloss on since it is my first day at Degrassi and the school year. Once I finished up I quickly ran a brush through my wet curls then walking to my room to get my backpack and phone before going down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see that Glen and my mom have left for work, leaving the house with just me and Jake now. Jake noticed my presence from the table and swallowed the last bit of his breakfast before speaking.

"I told you, you needed to get up early if you wanted breakfast," Jake stated.

"I don't care. I'm not even that hungry," I answered as I walked to the medicine cabinet.

"Well, are you excited to start your sophomore year at Degrassi?" he asked as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Honestly, I'm sort of am but also nervous because I don't know anyone but you."

I looked in the cabinet until I saw the pill bottle with my name on it. I opened the small bottle before pulling out two white pills and laying them on the side as I got a glass of water. I took the one of the pills and put it on my tongue before sipping water from the glass and repeating the action with the second one.

I have to take two pills in the morning and two in the afternoon everyday. I started to take pills after my parents got a divorce because I developed depression and after the incident. My mom gave a heads up to Glen and Jake about this so they don't ask me about it knowing I'm sensitive when it comes to the reasons.

I put the pills in my bag for school and grabbed the paper form my mom signed saying I have to take two at school in the afternoon. I looked up at Jake to see that he was about to step out the door before turning around to face me, "Are you coming or not?"

I gave him a playful glare before running after him and into the truck his dad gave him. As he started backing out of the driveway, I looked over to still the hearse parked in the same spot as it was yesterday. I didn't want the car ride to Degrassi to be awkward so I sparked a conversation with Jake.

"So are you excited that you're now in your last year of school Mr. senior?" I teased seeing a smile appear on his face.

"I'm actually pretty excited to be finishing up my last year in high school before I'm done."  
"What college do you plan on going to after you're done?" I questioned him.

"I wasn't planning on going to any college," he answered calmly as I saw the school appearing ahead.

"What? You're seriously not going to college? Why not?"

"Because I know that I don't need to go to college when I'm entering the family business with my dad."

"Does Glen know?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"No, he doesn't so please don't let it slip out to him."

"Okay I won't."

As soon as he turned off the car, we both got out and I looked around. I saw people just chilling by their cars talking to friends and others by the school steps hugging their friends that they probably haven't seen over the summer. I felt Jake nudged my shoulder and told me to follow him into the school.

I walked into the school and suddenly felt like a little girl lost in the store looking for her mom. I just stayed close to Jake as he led me to the principal's office. He knocked on it twice before hearing a faint '_come in' _from the other side of the door.

When we opened the door, I saw a middle aged looking man that's practically bald but has some blonde hair though. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and on his desk was a name stand with **Principal Simpson **on it.

"Mr. Simpson, this is my step-sister Clare and she's new to Degrassi," Jake spoke for me.

"Thank you, Jake. You may leave so I can talk to Clare," Simpson answered.

Jake nodded his head to him before saying bye to me and leaving the office.

"Please have a seat Clare," Principal Simpson motioned for me to the chair in front of him. I took my seat before he started talking again.

"So Clare, first off I want to say welcome to Degrassi and I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you sir."

"So your mom called a couple minutes ago saying you have something to give me."

I looked at him confused before I realized he meant the pills so I reached into my bag and pulled out the small bottle then handing them over.

"Thank you and I'll be sure to give these to the nurse after we're done here. So many do you have to take during school hours?" He asked while putting the bottle next to some paperwork.

"I have to take two in the afternoon everyday and that's it," I answered.

"Okay. And I have your schedule right here," he looked around his desk trying to find it before seeing the schedule on the right side of his desk.

"You're in grade ten but taking grade twelve English. You are a smart kid and your grades from your other school don't lie," he smiled cheesy while handing the paper over to me.

I just nodded and said a simple 'yeah' then became silent again. "Sir, is it okay if you take me to my first class since I don't know where it is?"

"Of course! Umm did you want me to show you around the school after your first class, too?"

"It's okay."

Then the bell rang and Mr. Simpson first took me to the nurse's office to drop off my pills.

"Clare this is Nurse Rorie," he introduced me to her. He then gave her the pills and she asked me what time I should take them.

"I usually take them at eleven-thirty," I answered.

The nurse nodded her head before saying she'll call me in at that time then we were off. Simpson walked me to my Media Lab class by Ms. Oh. As we walked in, every student looked towards our direction, most of them started whispering who I am.

"Sorry to disrupt your class Ms. Oh but I wanted to introduce your new student," Simpson stated.

"That's okay Archie," Ms Oh answered.

"Class, this is our new student Clare Edwards. So please make her feel welcome and enjoy the rest of your first day back," and then he was out the door.

"Okay Clare, well I'm Ms. Oh so if you ever need anything, don't be shy to ask me."

"Alright," I said quietly.

"Well why don't you sit next to… Ali. Ali can you raise your hand?" Ms. Oh demanded.

And in the far back, I saw a hand raised in the air and I slowly walked over to see an Indie chick with big brown eyes and really long eyelashes. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her then took a seat on her right.

As Ms. Oh started teaching, Ali started whispering to me, "Hey, I'm Ali….like Ms. Oh said."

"I'm Clare…like Simpson said," I replied while we both started to giggle.

"So how are you liking Degrassi so far?" she asked me.

"Well I haven't seen all of the school but so far so good."

"That's great. Can I see your schedule to check if we have any classes together?" Ali asked politely.

I handed my schedule over to her and while she was looking, I decided to check out her outfit which was very stylish. She was wearing a purple tank top tucked into her skirt that was being held by a black belt and she was also wearing some very high hot pink heels that probably make her five inches taller.

"Cute shoes Ali," I commented.

"Thanks. We have almost every class together except grade twelve English. Damn, you must be really smart if you're skipping grade ten AND grade eleven English," she said as she handed back my schedule.

For the rest of the period, we would go back and forth between whispering stuff about each other while trying to listen to Ms. Oh which is pretty pointless considering its only the first day of the school year so its just information about the year.

As soon as the bell rang I asked Ali if she can show me where Ms. Dawes classroom was since I had English next so she walked me to the room. Before I went in, I agreed to meet up with her after class since coincidentally our lockers are next to each other too.

After she gave me hug, I walked in and up to Ms. Dawes's desk.

"Hi Ms. Dawes. I'm Clare and new here."

"Oh yes! I heard I about you from Simpson already. You're a smart girl Ms. Edwards," she complimented.

"So I've heard."

Soon the bell rang and everyone was seated in the room…..except me.

"Welcome back students. Hope you all had a lovely summer. Now before we start today, I would like to introduce a new student. Her name is Clare Edwards and believe it or not, she is a sophomore."

Some of the kids gasped quietly out as soon as the sentence flew out of her mouth while the others just stayed quiet.

"So make her feel welcome. Clare you will sit by," she looked down at her list of students' seating arrangements, "Eli Goldsworthy. Eli, could you raise your hand?"

I looked at the back row to see a kid with his black hood on, raising his hand in the air and there is an empty desk in front of him. I smiled my thank you to Ms. Dawes before walking over to my seat and sitting.

"Okay so this year I decided, instead of doing essays by yourself you will be assigned a partner. Your partner will be the person behind you. So, for your first assignment you will each write a three paragraph essay about your partners' favorite book. It'll be due this Friday but for now, you may take this time to get to know your partner."

Soon the classroom was filled with people talking about their summers. I turned around to face my new partner. "Hey I'm Clare." I stick my hand out for him to shake. And when I think he was going to speak, Ms. Dawes walked by us.

"Eli, no hoods allowed in the classroom." Then she yanked his hood down.

But I really wished she left it on him because as soon as his hood was down, I recognized the face from last night that I was looking at yesterday: my neighbor is now my partner…for the whole year.

* * *

**Oh damn. Before I discuss the story any further I want to say that I based this story off of my complicated relationship with this guy I used to like. I'm a freshman but he's a senior and even though mine ended badly, I'm not going to do that to Eclare...or am I? haha thats for you to find out. And thats why theres a two year difference between did you guys enjoy chapter 2? I wanted to upload this before Xmas knowing I'm busy so this is an early present. Please leave reviews and I might upload a new one after xmas;) love you readers and have an awesome Christmas-Nami3**


	3. Come As You Are

******Welcome fanfiction world! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and plan on having an epic New Years. Well I have to be honest, I'm a little iffy about this chapter. Probably not my best work but I hope you guys somewhat like it. And I'll say this, someone unexpectedly is in this story;) Well enjoy ch. 3 of _The Secrets Between_  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I cannot believe the guy who was watching last night is now my English partner…for the WHOLE year! Please tell me this is some kind of nightmare. I mean I don't mind its just I'm scared he's going to start thinking I'm some sort of stalker.

"Hey I'm Eli," he smirked and broke me out of my trance.

"Hi", I whispered back, shyly. _Deep breaths, Clare_

"So where did you move from? If you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't mind, well I'm from Vancouver," I answered.

"I've been there before, pretty cool place."

"Yeah it is. So what's your favorite book?" I asked

"Do you really want to start the assignment right now?" he teased with a smirk again.

"Well I just want to get a head start. Is that a problem for you?" I smiled challenging. Wow, five minutes into this class with Eli and I'm already flirting with him.

He chuckled at me before responding, "No, no problem what's so whatever. I actually respect you for actually wanting to work. My favorite book would probably be _Fight Club _by-"

"By Chuck Palahniuk," I finished for him.

"You read Palahniuk?" he asked shocked.

"Of course. And believe it or not my favorite book is _Invisible Monsters_."

He had this adorable shock expression on his face that was too priceless, "You know you're the first girl I've talked to that reads Palahniuk's work let alone actually read a book."

I blushed at his comment and was to speak when the bell rang and interrupted our conversation. "Okay, class we'll talk more about the assignment tomorrow", Ms. Dawes as the class flooded out of the room.

I reached down to the floor to pick up my bag and walked out as well but when I was going to say bye to Eli, I turned around to see him and some girl talking by the other doorway. That's most likely his girlfriend and I can't blame him. He's so mysterious but also sexy.

I walked down to my locker to meet Ali and saw her talking to some boy that was about the same height she was, even in those heels she's wearing.

"Hey Ali," I say as I opened my locker up.

"Hi Clare. This is Dave my boyfriend and Dave this is Clare, she's new here," Ali introduced.

"What up?" Dave said to me as she shaked my hand.

"Hi. Do you mind if I borrow Ali for a bit?" I asked him.

"No problem besides I better meet up with Connor and Wesley. Bye babe and Clare."

He kissed Ali on the cheek before walking down the hall and turning the corner.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation-"

"It's okay. So what do you need?" she asked as she opened her locker to check her hair.

"What do you know about a guy named Eli Goldsworthy?" I asked then looking down.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Like what's he like."

"Well he's a senior, he always wears all black, and he's dating some other senior but that's all I know about him."

"Oh okay."

For the last ten minutes of our break, me and Ali just stayed at our lockers and got to know each other a little better. Turns out we have a few things in common like we both like Twilight and read vampire books too. When the bell rang, we both walked to Drama class.

As we walked into the auditorium together, I noticed there was on the stage writing on the board. Wow, she's an English and Drama teacher I wonder how much she gets paid. As me and Ali sit in the middle row of the seats she starts talking again.

"Oh there's one more thing you should know about Eli," she whispered.

"What is it?"

But as she was about to speak, I saw Eli and the girl he was talking to earlier walk in and sit in the row in front of us. So we also have Drama together too? Great. I watched as the girl grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together. Yup, I knew that was his girlfriend.

"Was that what you were going to tell me?" I whispered to her as nodded my head to Eli.

"Yeah", she said then became silent when Ms. Dawes began to speak.

As she was talking, I couldn't help but notice that Eli would look sort of uncomfortable when his girlfriend would keep touching him. I wonder why he would look uncomfortable with his girlfriend trying to hold his hand.

"So for your first assignment today, I want you do a scene where its dark but also romantic and the challenge is to do it without a script. Make it at least two minutes and you may have ten minutes to rehearse in groups of four. Begin."

Ali and I became partner up but everyone else already had groups of four except one other pair: Eli and his girlfriend. Eli was looking around until he noticed me and Ali behind him. "Do you girls want to pair up with me and Julia?" he offered.

We both agreed and were about to work on it until a student came in and gave Ms. Dawes a slip.

"Clare."

She called my name as she walked over to the four of us and handed me a slip. I looked up at the clock in the room and saw it was already eleven thirty. I sighed and looked down at the slip again.

"Sorry guys, I'm…being called into the office. I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

"Wow, first day here and the year, already a trouble maker Edwards?" Eli teased me.

I rolled my eyes at him before leaving the auditorium headed to the nurse's office. I knocked on the door and the nurse perked her head up then smiled, noticing it was me.

"Hello Clare," she said sweetly.

"Hi."

She walked over to the cabinet as I walked in and stood awkwardly by the bed. She walked back over to me with two of the demons I have to put in my body.

"Would you like some water to swallow or no?" she asked.

"Yes please," I responded.

She walked over to the sink and put water into those small paper cups before walking back over to me and handing it to me. I took one of the pills then sip the water before swallowing it. As I was about to do the same with the second one, I noticed Nurse Rorie watching me.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked not meaning to be rude.

"It's nurse requirement, Clare. Just to make sure you actually take them", she answered.

I nodded my head and toke the last pill before finishing up the water and throwing the cup away in the trashcan next to me.

"Okay, you are free to go once I write you slip back to class."

She wrote me a quick slip before letting me leave the office and back to the auditorium. I didn't feel like to tell Ali or Eli I was going to the nurse's office when I left because I didn't already want to be judged on my first day.

I open the door and saw my group doing a scene on stage without me. I guess they didn't want to wait for me. I closed the door quietly and sat in the back row and thank god, no one else was back here.

Once they finished, the class and Dawes clapped and they took their seat in the middle row. As Ms. Dawes got on stage and was about to speak, she stopped once she noticed me and looked surprised.

"Ms. Edwards, when did you get back?" she asked as practically the whole class looked back at me, also.

"Just a second ago. I saw my group and I didn't want to interrupt the scene." Lie

"Okay, fair excuse. Do you have a slip?" she asked me.

I slowly got up and walked down the stairs and handed the slip to her. I can literally feel everyone's eyes on the back of my head. As I was about to turn around to walk away. Dawes put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright Clare? I noticed the slip earlier said the nurse office and says the same. I didn't want to ask in front of your group." Oh no, it's better to ask right in the middle of room where everyone is watching me.

"Yeah, everything is fine I promise," I whispered back to her then made my way to sit next to Ali.

Ms. Dawes smiled and I heard some girls behind me trying to guess what we were talking about. I suddenly felt someone tapping on my shoulder and I turned around to the girls with curious face expressions.

"Why did Dawes want to talk to you?" one of them asked.

"It's none of your damn business so fuck off," I whispered harshly to them.

I heard them mutter 'bitch' under their breath probably thinking that I couldn't hear but I don't care. I've been called worse believe it or not. As Dawes continued to talk about how great of scenes everyone did, the bell rang to dismiss everyone for lunch.

I started gathering my things when Ali tapped my shoulder, "Do you want to have lunch with me and Dave?" I thought about saying yes but decided not to.

"Nah, I'm going to look around the school so I know where everything is," I answered.

She smiled at me before leaving the room along with everyone else. I started to take a deep breath and let it out. The bad part of taking my pills sometimes is that it makes me want to think about my past when my parents became divorced, Darcy moving to Africa, and-

"Hey what are you still doing in here?"

I opened my eyes and saw Eli standing at the door with a curious look on his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked back.

"I asked you first", he defended as we began to walk to me.

"I just wanted to be alone for a second is that such a crime!" I said kind of furious.

_Side affects of four pills sometimes: mood swings_

"Whoa, sorry I asked," Eli stated while putting his hands in the air and stopping in his current spot.

"No it's okay. I just don't like to be questioned," I answered sincerely.

"I can tell," he said.

"Now that I answered yours rudely, you need to answer my question back. Rude is an option," I giggled at him as he sort of chuckled.

"Nah, I'll answer normal. I forgot my binder," he walked to the edge of the stage and picked up his black binder.

"So why did you go to the office earlier?" he asked as he took a seat on the stage. I took a seat next to him before speaking again.

"Do you always interrogate people?"

"Just the people I want to get to know," he smirked.

When I was about to answer, a kid in a beanie walked into the room and sighed, "There you are Eli. Julia has had me looking for you and you know how much I hate looking around the whole school."

"Sorry, Adam", Eli apologized.

Adam gave him a thumb before strolling over to us, "So who is she?" he pointed to me.

"Gee Adam, blunt much. This is Clare and Clare this is the most awesomest best friend I can have, Adam."

"Hi", Adam said as he shook my hand. I looked at him and I noticed how he has sort of a feminine face feature then more manly like Eli.

"So what does Julia want?" Eli asked breaking the silence amongst the three of us.

"She said she just wanted to spend time with you," Adam stated before making gagging noises. Eli just smirked at him before saying bye to both of us and walking out.

"So how do you and Eli know each other?" Adam asked while sitting in Eli's pervious spot.

"Well we are English partners and we have Drama together too."

"Oh. So that means you've also met Julia too?" Adam questioned.

"Sort of. How long have her and Eli dated each other?"

"They started last year when they both were new to Degrassi", Adam answered.

After getting information about the couple, me and Adam just started talking and I have to say that Adam is really sweet and funny but I can't help but notice his deep is also feminine too. But I didn't want to offend him in anyway so I stayed quiet.

Once the lunch bell rang, we both went our separate ways for the last two classes of the day.

~*~*~After School~*~*~

I walked out of the school building and went into the parking lot to wait for Jake at his truck. My first day at Degrassi was surprisingly alright and I can't wait to spend tomorrow with Ali and Adam again. They are also sophomores but I can also get to know Eli too.

I saw Jake and someone next to him, maybe it's one of his… no freaking way. Eli? I noticed then that Eli saw me and he smirked at me. Jake brought Eli over and then Jake spoke up.

"Eli this is my new step sister Clare and Clare this is Eli, my best friend."

I cannot believe that not only is the guy I might like my new neighborhood but to put the cherry on top of this situation, he's Jake's best friend. Can this get any better?

* * *

**Yup! Julia is in this story! But I bet you are all asking the same question: Am I going to kill her off? Maybe I will, maybe I won't . I'll let the story judge whether or not she stays. So how did you guys like this chapter? Good or crappy? Review on what you think and I'll update soon(: Thanks for reading and until next time...-Nami**


	4. Tally It Up, Settle the Score

******Hello everybody. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday or earlier today, I had to take care of my niece and newborn nephew so I didn't get to finish typing this chapter 'til like five minutes ago. Haha well I like this chapter better then the last one and I hope you enjoy it too. By the way I added a little back story for Clare but there's more to come later. Well I hope you all had a great New Years and enjoy ch.4 of _The Secrets Between_  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I thought that my situation with Eli couldn't get any worse but Jake just proved me wrong. I swear Eli must now think of me differently, knowing I'm his best friend's new step sister.

"Ah, so we meet again I see," Eli stated while Jake looks confused.

"Wait, you guys already met? When?" Jake questioned us, crossing his arms in the process.

"We met in English class, became partners and we also have Drama as well," Eli answered for the both of us.

"Oh. Alright well Eli, do you want to come hang out with us for awhile? My dad and mom are going to be out for the night?" Jake asked.

"They are?" I don't remember my mom telling me that.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know since you didn't get up early enough this morning."

I looked over at Eli, he looked like he was debating whether or not to come over. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked a little.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

On the outside I looked calm, but secretly on the inside I was screaming 'yes!'. I know I shouldn't like Eli because he's with Julia but I can't help myself. He's better then my last boyfriend, who was just an…..asshole.

Me and Jake went into the truck while Eli got into his hearse. It seems like Eli is just full of surprises and so far, it seems to want him even more. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I would fall for a guy like Eli. But sadly, I don't stand chance with him since he has Julia, and I can't break up a couple who've been together for over a year.

I looked out the window to see that Jake was just pulling into the driveway and Eli was parking in his own driveway. Jake had already gone into the house and as I was about to open the car door with my bag in my hand, the door suddenly opened and I looked up to see Eli, holding it open for me.

"I-I was already walking toward the door when I saw you still in the truck and I thought, I could open the door for you," he stated as he smirked.

"It's cool, thanks," I said while stepping out and he closed the door for me.

We both walked into the house and Eli went to the kitchen, knowing Jake would most likely be there. I closed the door behind me and ran upstairs to my room. As soon as I walked in and closed the door, I leaned against it and let out the breath I was holding. I'm not sure I can look out my window again for any reason, knowing Eli could be in his room and my eyes could roam down to see him.

I threw my bag on my bed then made my way to my speakers on my dresser to plug in my Ipod in. I scrolled through my music until I selected the one song I wanted to hear right now: _All Around Me _from Flyleaf.

Once I had it blasting, I made my way to my bed while singing the words along and crashing down on it. I pulled out my binder and started on my math homework which only took me ten minutes to finish since it was really easy. I was about to start my chemistry homework when the door suddenly flew open.

I looked up to see Jake with the handle in his hand and Eli was behind me, looking at me curiously.

"Clare, me and Eli are trying to talk downstairs! And I would really appreciate it if I didn't have to listen to your Emo music, okay?!"

I raised my eyebrow as the song _I'm a Fake_ from The Usedwas now playing through the speakers.

"I'm sorry that I'm listening to **my **music in **my **room," I apologized sarcastically.

"Don't use sarcasm with me and besides, when did you start to even listen to that music?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you."

Jake just looked a little pissed off that he's not getting his way, so he just mumbled to himself before walking away from the door. Eli was still standing there and just as he was about to speak, Jake called him down saying his phone was going off. He gave me a sincere smile before leaving my sight and down the stairs.

I got up and closed my door then sitting back down with my music still playing. I shoved everything off and decided to just listen to the music for awhile.

**Eli's POV:**

I don't see how Jake was cool with Clare and then in a split second, he just gets mad at her for blasting her music. I thought it was okay for her to blast her music, considering that she now lives here. I walked down the stairs to see my phone going off on the table and I looked at the id: _**Julia**_.

I don't feel like talking to her and I just pressed the ignore button and threw my phone on the couch before walking over to Jake in the kitchen. I took a seat next to him at the counter before starting to talk.

"Jake, I didn't have a problem with her music playing."

"I guess I'm just not use to anyone blasting music in the house while we're here. I'm only use to it when I'm at your house and we're hanging out in your room."

"Yeah but you know, it's cool. Just don't be so harsh on her, I mean Clare is probably just used to doing it when she's home alone."

"Yeah I guess you're right. So who was calling you?" Jake asked.

"Julia but I don't feel like talking to her right now," I confessed.

"Why?"

"Because last night she texted me about how I don't talk to her enough and that we don't see each other even though I see her everyday."

"Well, I bet she wouldn't be this clingy if you haven't had sex with her."

"It's not like I was the only one who wanted it. I mean she said she was ready and that it will bring us closer."

"Did you even want to sleep with her?"

"I mean I always thought about but the moment actually came, a horny me came out. Plus it was our one year anniversary."

"And now look where you are, six months later and you don't want to be near her."

"I don't know whether to break up with her or not?" I questioned myself as Jake patted my back.

**Clare's POV:**

I was about to walk into the kitchen to grab an apple when I started hearing the boys talk. I couldn't help myself when I heard Eli said about breaking up with Julia or not. I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy at those words slipping from his lips. Maybe, if they break up then I can try to see if Eli likes me.

Although I wouldn't be surprise if he wouldn't be into me. I mean, I'm his best friend's new step sister and I wouldn't want to ruin their friendship because I decided to have a school girl crush on him.

I know there's that saying if you truly like someone, weight, age, and height is just a number, but our two year difference could interfere with a relationship I dream of. By the end of this year, he'll graduate and probably go to a college in a different state or country and I'll be stuck at Degrassi for two more years.

So I guess I should try to get over him since thinking about everything right now prevents the one thing I want: a relationship with Eli.

~*~*~*Three Months later~*~*~

So even though I promised myself that I would get over Eli not only because he is still dating Julia but the chances of us going out is very slim….I lied. I can't get over him no matter how hard I try. I mean before I moved here, I only dated two other guys. One of them was Jake and you could probably guess how that ended.

My other boyfriend was this guy named David. He was my first boyfriend and we started dating in the 7th grade. I know it shouldn't count but we started out best friend and then the next thing I knew, we were dating.

David was there for through everything that happened with Darcy and my parents divorced. We ended up dating up until winter break when he broke up with me because he claimed we wanted to keep his options open.

After break Jake was visiting us and we connected with each other. But we only dated for two months before we found out that my mom and his dad were dating. I tried to continue it but he decided against it.

Then during spring break, David called me and said that he made the biggest mistake of breaking up with me and since I used to be so forgiving, I gave him another chance. Everything was going until…something happen. I can't talk about it right now, but I'll say this: I broke up with him for his own good.

Anyways, I'm walking to Drama when I see Julia and Eli arguing in the Zen garden. As much as I want to watch the fight between them, I decided that it's none of my business and I continue my walk to the auditorium. I see Ali saving me a spot while she's talking to Adam. Adam decided to transfer to Drama because he didn't like woodshop that much.

Me and Adam have become good friends since we met. We would hang out sometimes during break and lunch, but other times he couldn't because he would have band practice. I was shocked when Adam told me he was transgender but it didn't change my opinion about him. To me, he will always be a guy and nothing different.

I sit next to Ali and when I was about o to speak, I saw Julia and Eli walk in to the room. Eli sat in front of us while Julia was on the other side of the room with the girls that called me a bitch in the beginning of the year. She looked upset but also pissed off and Eli's face wasn't far from different.

The entire time during class, he wouldn't talk to anyone and when Ms. Dawes called on him to answer a question, he answered in a harsh tone. Once the bell rang, me and Adam walked outside together and sat at one of the picnic tables outside. Adam was eating his lunch from home, but since I wasn't that hungry I was just drawing random stuff in my personal notebook.

Suddenly, Eli appeared out of nowhere and took a seat next to me.

"Hey guys," Eli said calmly.

"Hey dude."

"Hi Eli," I replied.

"So what happened between you and Julia earlier?" Adam asked.

"Well we were arguing and she said 'I don't feel like your in this relationship anymore' so I replied saying that's bullshit because I try to keep us together but she didn't believe me, so I ended it," Eli finished while sighing lowly.

"Oh that sucks Eli, I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely while looking into his eyes.

"That blows man," Adam added.

"It's alright. It was for the best anyways. At least I won't be unhappy like I've been lately and can now hang out with my two best friends," He stated.

"I'm glad to know that you'll be happy hanging out with Adam and Jake," I said.

"And you too. I meant to say my **three **best friends, sorry I didn't mean to seem like I'm leaving you out, Clare," Eli answered honestly.

I'm really happy that Eli considers me one of his best friends. At least its better knowing I'm his best friend and not just one of his best friend's step sister. But I decided to tease him a little.

"Well, now I'm not so sure if you're my best friend," I teased as I turned my back to him.

"Aww please Clare? I promise it will never happen again," Eli teased back as he pouted his bottom lip out.

"Okay, you're officially one of my best friends," I said then giggling.

Eli chuckled with me while Adam just rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. For the rest of lunch, we talked to each other and a couple minutes before the bell rang Eli asked me and Adam an important question.

"Did you guys like Julia?" He asked while looking back and forth at me and Adam.

"Well, not really because she would always come in between our guy nights and she would never talk to me when we would wait for you in the café," Adam answered.

"Sorry about those times dude. What about you Clare?" he looked over at me.

What was I suppose to say? I mean I might not have known her that long but I can tell from the months I've been here that she was quite the bitch. Like in Drama, sometimes she'll bump into me and will say 'watch were you going, hoe' or 'apologize to me'. Plus, she was dating the guy I really like.

"I haven't really known her as long as Adam but she was okay," I lied.

"Okay, so do you guys want to hang out after school?" Eli asked as we started walking into the building.

"I'd love to but I have help tutor some niner so I'm out," Adam answered as he walked into the Media Lab.

Eli walked me all the way to mine around the corner before stopping me in the doorway, "So Clare, you want to hang out after school since Adam bailed and Jake has some clean up to do for the club he's in?" Eli asked again

I debated whether I should hang out with him or not. I mean he never really hanged out alone, we were always with Jake or Adam. But I decided to take a risk with my answer.

"Sure, I'd like to hang out with you."

"Cool, so my place or yours?" he questioned.

"How about yours since I'd like a change in scenery?" I asked.

"That's alright. Okay we'll drive to my place after school then."

"Yup. Well I better get in before I get in trouble," I stated wanting to stop the butterflies with just a simple look at him.

"Okay, bye."

He gave me a quick hug before walking down the hall to his class. I breathed out the breath I was holding and smiled before opening the classroom door.

* * *

**So did you guys like it or not? I'm sorry if you didn't like the three month thing and that Clare is OOC but its how this story is rolling :P Lol and if you know the songs Clare was listening to in her room, you're freaking awesome but its cool if you don't:) I go back to school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update again but I promise not to be too long. Thanks for reading this chapter and until the next time...-Nami**


	5. Harder Than You Know

******Hello readers in the fanfiction world! ^_^ So I'm sorry for the long wait its just the first week back I sprang my ankle and I was force to stay on the couch for two weeks and then when I got back to school I did a LOT of make up work but now I'm healed and ready to write. Before I let you read, can we just think about the promos that've been out?! Talk about INTENSE! Well I should save the talk for the bottom and let you read ch.5(: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

Is it lame that the entire time in Math I couldn't stop thinking about my afternoon with Eli in just two hours? After he asked me to hang out with him, I literally couldn't contain the smile that appeared on my face. But I'm a little nervous about being in **his **house and its just the two of us, unless his parents are going to be there. I need to talk to Ali.

She knew I liked Eli after the first week of school and she said I could be better for him instead of Julia. I have a free period next but all I do in that hour is just spend my time in the library and just read a book I'm really into…..not today.

When the bell ringed, I walked out and went into the library then taking a seat in the back corner table. Knowing Ali will do anything to get out of World History, I texted her to come to the back of the library.

Within ten seconds, she replied saying she's on her way. Once I saw her walk in, I waved at her and she saw me then walked over. She took a seat next to me before starting to talk.

"Thank god you texted me. I was about ready to fall asleep during Perino's speech about World War I," she stated with a giggle.

"Glad to know I'm your personal super hero," I replied sarcastic.

"So is there a reason you pulled me out of class?" she asked curiously.

"Does there need to be a reason? Can't I just want to hang out with my best friend?"

"Spit it out, Saint Clare."

"Okay I will if you stop calling me that," I stated in a frustrated tone.

"Deal."

"Okay, so remember when Julia and Eli walked into Drama this morning looking pissed?"

"Yeah…"

"Well during lunch, Eli came over to me and Adam at the picnic table and told us that him and Julia broke up!" I whispered to her happily.

"What?!" she exclaimed loudly causing the few people in the library to look over at us.

"Keep your voice down," I warned.

"Sorry. I can't believe that they finally broke up though," she stated.

"I know. At first I felt a little guilty but then I was a little happy."

"You should be. Now is your chance to go after him," Ali encouraged.

"I'm not sure if I'm exactly the type for Eli, though," I stated in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"For all I know Eli could only see me as Jake's step sister, nothing more. But….I guess I'm also his best friend after what he said today at lunch."

"See! If Eli sees you as one of his best friend, maybe he might also see you as a possible girlfriend," Ali winked at me, "look, as much as I want to stay and chat, I should get back to class before Perino starts searching for me. But hear me out, take a risk and go for Eli."

Then she waved at me before leaving the library and back to class. For the rest of my free period, I thought about what Ali said. What if Eli can see more than just Jake's sibling? I mean he did consider me one of his best friends today, who knows? But I'm not so sure because I'm not that experience with dating. I think I should forget about my doubts and listen to Ali's words and take a risk.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing signaling that it's the end of the day. I picked up my bag and walked to my locker to get the books I need. Once I closed my locker door, I jumped when I saw Eli leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hello to you too Clare," Eli said sarcastically.

"Gee Eli, trying to give me a heart attack?" I teased while starting to walk.

"Well, you wouldn't the first to lay eyes on all this sexiness," he winked while walking beside me.

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night," I responded.

Eli rolled his eyes and we went down the school steps until we were in front of the famous Morty. As I was walking to the passenger side, Eli came running in front of me and opened the door for me before I can even reach the handle.

"Such a gentlemen. That's a shocker," I teased him.

He muttered to himself before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side. Once he was behind the wheel, he turned the hearse on and music instantly came blasting out of his speakers. He reached over and lowered it.

"I'm sorry that was really loud," he said while putting his hand back on the wheel.

"No it's alright. I actually like this song," I reassured him.

I reached over and turned up the volume a little bit. I love _Something _from Escape the Fate and it seems like Eli likes the song to because I started to hear him lowly singing along. I have to admit, Eli has a really nice voice when he sings and its kind of hot.

The whole ride to our street we listen to the rest of This War Is Ours album and it was nice. Once we parked in his driveway, we both got out and started walking up to his front door.

"My parents aren't going to be home for awhile. I hope your okay with that," he said while holding the door opened for me.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." No I'm not! I'm freaking out.

He closed the door behind me before leading me to the living room and I sat down on the couch then putting my bag down on the floor. I saw Eli walking toward the kitchen and then he yelled out to me.

"Clare, do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Umm a glass of water is fine."

I started twiddling my thumbs to calm myself down and breathed in. I didn't even know Eli was coming back into the room until I felt something wet hit my chest. And to make this worse, I'm wearing a simple white v-neck.

"Oh Clare! I'm so sorry I spilled your water….on you," Eli apologized.

"It's okay. Really I just have to…..crap."

"What?"

"I still don't have a house key to my 'new' home so I can't go to my house to change."

"Okay, how about you wear one of my shirts while I put yours in the dryer?" he offered.

"Sure."

"Alright follow me."

I stand up from the couch and followed him up the stairs to his room. Once we got to his room, I remembered seeing it back in August and I have to say it feels a little creepy to see it now in person but his room is bigger than I imagine. He had a dresser by the end of his bed and his lamp was by the bed also.

He also had more band posters on the wall next to the windows: The Used, Slipknot, Black Veil Brides and Hollywood Undead. I saw Eli looking through his closet until he pulled one of a hanger and threw it at me.

"I….u-umm will turn around so you can...change."

I smiled at him being nervous around me and the fact that he turned around as soon as he finished speaking was very caring to me. I smiled while pulling my white v-neck over my head and pulling on Eli's shirt.

"Okay you can turn around now," I said while fixing the shirt to be more comfortable.

"Give me your shirt and I'll take it downstairs," he held out his hand.

I picked my shirt from the ground and gave it to him before he walked out of his room and went downstairs. While he was gone, I looked at his room and saw his iTunes open on his laptop. I looked at the selection he had up and I was impressed by the music he had.

Eli had mostly music from the 80's and 90's but he also had some albums from now. They were all by rock, punk, and metal artists. A year ago I wouldn't be interested in any guy with taste like this but now that I actually listen to these genres, I realized those are the best kind of genres to listen to.

As I was continue reading the artists he had on his iTunes, Eli came walking back in.

"Whatcha' looking at?" he said crossing his arms. Oh no he probably thinks I'm snooping.

"I was looking at the artists you had on your iTunes. I swear I wasn't snooping."

"Oh. I'm sorry I….can start over?" he chuckled hoping to make this moment better.

"Haha sure."

He walked over to where I was and looked through his library until he selected a song.

"I always love listening to this song," he commented before the music started playing.

I started to listen to it and I was really getting into the song. The suspense was killing me, I had to know who this is.

"This is song is really awesome. What song is this and who sings it?" I asked.

"The song is _I'm the Rehab, You're the Drugs _and its by D.R.U.G.S ," he answered.

As I started listening to the song more, the lyrics started reminding me of my relationship with David and the way it ended. My smirk fell at the thought of him and I think Eli noticed it because he paused the song and spoke up.

"Clare what's wrong?" he asked in a low concern tone.

"Nothing," I faked smile at him.

"Clare I may have only known you for three months but I can tell when you're lying. So tell me what's bugging you?" he was asking in a soft tone.

"This song just made me think of my ex-boyfriend," I said low while looking at my lap.

"Oh. Do you like…..still love him?" he asked sounding a little…jealous?

"No. When I think of him, I always feel…guilty."

"Why would you feel guilty?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

I started debating with myself whether I should tell Eli. I mean it's not that I don't trust him, I'm just scared that once he hears about my past that he won't want to be my best friend anymore and even my friend. But I think it's about time I get this off my chest and I listened to Ali's advice, and take a risk even if she didn't mean for this type of situation.

"Okay, I'll tell you…"

* * *

**So how did you like my little cliffy? Hee hee well since I'm back into write I'll try to put up the second part of their hang out either tomorrow or Monday. So anyone else scared about the last ten episodes of season 12 coming up? I'm mostly scared for Eclare after the latest promo&everyone is scaring me talking about Cam dying of suicide. Hopefully its just an attempt. But on a happier note, I hoped you guys liked this chapter and if you know the songs mentioned, congratulations on having the same music taste as me^.^ Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want saying your opinion about this. love you all **


	6. Inside the Eye

******Hello lovely readers! I told you I would update soon:) Haha well I really like this chapter and I hope you guys too. In this chapter I let you guys in on Clare's background. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy reading ch.6 of _The Secrets Between^.^ _ **

* * *

**Clare's POV:**

I took a deep breath before I started telling my story, "When I was in seventh grade, I met this guy named David. He was my best friend and really, my only friend at the time. We started getting closer and I suddenly started falling for him because he was so different from every other guy in middle school. After winter break that year, he admitted he liked me and I did the same then we began dating.

"After we got together, he was still there for me when my sister left our family that summer to go to Africa. I remember staying up for a whole week crying my eyes out while David just hold me and calmed me down. Then last year, when my parents got divorce he did the same thing or he would stay up all night with me on the phone. But then on Christmas Eve, he broke up with me."

"What a dick? Why would he do that especially before Christmas?" Eli asked furiously.

"He said he wanted to keep his options open when we get back from break."

"He is an asshole. Okay continue, sorry for interrupting."

I smiled at him before continuing with my story, "I was so heart broken that on Christmas, I stayed in my room and didn't come out once to greet my family or relatives. But then two weeks after break was over, I met up with Jake and then we were dating. I know it's weird but at the time we weren't siblings yet. We dated for two months before our parents announced their engagement.

"W were both surprise about the news but I wanted to try and work it out. It was good for a couple days until Jake decided it was too much and ended our relationship. I wasn't heart broken about it ending but then during Spring Break, David called me and wanted to talk. So we talked and it turned out that he was miserable not having me and breaking our two year relationship was a stupid decision. And me being naïve at the time, I took him back.

"Everything after that was going well until late July. One night we were walking at night and David just suddenly got a nose bleed. I asked him does he always get random nose bleed and then he admitted…..he was doing coke. He tried telling me that he will stop for me but then a week before I moved here, I went over to his place to tell him I'm moving and I walked in on him and a friend of his doing it.

"I was so mad I left right away and return home. I called his parents at their work and told them about David's problem. The next day his parents called me to an intervention room and we waited until David showed up. He was confused but then turned pissed once he realized what was going on. He yelled and when he saw me, he started crying knowing I was the one who told. After the intervention, his parents sent him to rehab and the day before I came here, I ended it."

I started feeling the tears run down my face as I finished up my terrible past. Eli must think I'm the biggest bitch right now and doesn't want to talk to me.

"Clare, I'm sorry this happened," he apologized sincerely.

"I don't deserve your sympathy. You probably think I'm the worst person ever born."

"No I don't think that at all. Look what you did wasn't your fault, you did what you thought was right."

"Then how come I still feel guilty today?"

"Because maybe you're probably still in love with him," Eli said sounding disappointed.

"Actually we never said 'I love you' to each other. I guess none of us felt it," I answered honestly.

"But there's one thing I have to ask?" Eli asked.

"What?"

"Did you really date Jake?"

I giggled at how ridiculous the situation sounds now, "Yeah I did but it doesn't bother me at all now. I see him now as my brother and not my ex."

Eli chuckled and then calmed down before speaking again, "I have to say you're more than I expected Clare."

"Is that in a good or bad way?"

"A good way," he reassured me.

I smiled my thanks at him and then I saw him scoot closer to me on the bed. I felt my breathing hitch as soon as I noticed the proximity between us.

"Clare, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Eli."

"Can I tell you something right now?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Sure."

"I really want to kiss you," he said while looking at my lips then in my eyes.

I couldn't believe the words that just flew out of his mouth. And I was surprised by my response, "Then kiss me."

And just like that, he cupped my cheek to bring my lips to his and the minute it happened, I felt electricity run through my body. Eli Goldsworthy, my brother's best friend is kissing me.

But the kiss only lasted a couple seconds because then my phone went off. I pulled away and took my phone out of my pocket to see Jake calling me.

"Hello?" I answered sounding out of breath.

"_**Hey Clare, where are you? I just got home and notice you're not here."**_

"I'm actually on my way home from the park. I went for a short walk." That sounds believable.

"_**Oh okay. Well I just wanted to see where you were. I'm going to go take a shower so I'll see you when you get home."**_

"Okay, see when I'm home."

I hung up my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I looked up at Eli, making eye contact with him.

"I should probably get going," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," he responded before I left the room and out of his house.

I walked next door and into my house to hear the shower upstairs running. I closed the door behind me before making a mad dash upstairs to my room and slowly closing my bedroom door. I dropped my bag next to my dresser before walking over to my bed and flopping down on it.

I can not believe that me and Eli actually kiss! I would have never thought that this would have happen but sharing a kiss with him was…amazing. I never felt like that when I kissed David or Jake. I smiled at the memory already in my head as I looked down and suddenly remembered I'm wearing Eli's shirt still.

I'll just give it back to him tomorrow and maybe he'll bring my shirt back as well. I stood up from my bed and plugged my Ipod into my speakers. Before I play any songs, I walked over to my bedroom door and locked it.

I walked back to my Ipod and played _Changing _from Saosin before beginning to dance around my room to express my happiness on the day I had.

~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning feeling like the world is in the right place. I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower before started getting ready.

I decided on wearing a cute black polka dot dress with dark blue tights and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. After I was dressed, I walked to my bathroom mirror and put on some massacre and eyeliner on my top lids.

After I finished up my make up, I walked out of my bathroom to only grab my phone, Ipod, and bag before walking out of my room. Once I got downstairs, I saw Glenn placing my plate down on the table.

"Here you go Clare, well I'm off to work see you kids later," Glenn said before pecking my mom's lips and walking out.

"Whoa, I didn't even realize what the time was. I better go to, bye honey."

My mom kissed the top of my head then walking out the door as well. I picked up my fork and started eating my eggs and toast before putting my plate in the sink and rinsing it off. I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out my daily ghosts.

I took two pills out then put the lid back on and setting it back into the medicine cabinet. I grabbed my water from the table and drank some before popping both pills into my mouth. Once I swallowed them down, I heard Jake come down and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Clare," he said walking by me and grabbing a bowl and cereal.

"Morning," I responded happily.

"What's got you all sunshine this morning?" he asked while beginning to eat his cereal.

"Can't a girl just be happy?" I asked.

"I guess," he continued to eat his cereal for another five minutes before putting his bowl in the sink, "ready to go?"

I nodded my head and grabbed my bag before following Jake out the door. As we walked out, I noticed Eli was just leaving as well. He looked over at us then smirked when he saw me.

"What's up Jake?" Eli yelled from across his yard.

"Nothing just heading to a lovely place call Degrassi," Jake responded sarcastically.

"Same here too. Well, I guess I'll meet you there."

"Alright man."

And with that said, we hopped into the truck and I saw Eli slide into Morty. Once we pulled out of the driveway, I started thinking about my kiss with Eli yesterday. Does this mean we're together or was that just 'in the moment' thing? I mean yeah I want to be with Eli but I don't know how Jake would feel about his best friend suddenly dating his little sister especially after he just broke up with Julia.

Maybe me and Eli should talk about this before I go insane with this thing going on. I looked out the window and saw that we parked in one of the school's spot. I grabbed my bag and walked out, into the school to my locker. Once I got there, I saw Ali at her's putting make up on and adjusting her hair.

"Hey Ali," I said with a smile.

"Good morning Clare," she said before closing her locker and dragging me to the storage room.

"Why did you drag me in here?" I asked.

"So that way you can tell me how it went with Eli yesterday," she stated while walking over to the couch in there.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not mention this to Eli or anyone else."

"Cross my heart. Now what happened?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Okay well we went over to his house and he asked me if I wanted a drink so I said sure. But when he came walking back into the living room, he tripped or something and spilled the water on me."

"What? But wait weren't you wearing a…"

"Yeah I was, so anyways he started apologizing to me and I was going to run over to my house but remembered I still don't have a house key. So I borrowed one of his shirts while he took mine and put it in the dryer. Then we played music and I started talking to him about some _**personal **_stuff. And he comforted me then…we kissed."

"What? You guys kissed?!" Ali questioned me excitedly.

"Yeah but it didn't last long since a couple seconds later, I got a phone call from Jake. I told Jake I was out on walk and was on my home before hanging up. As soon as I hung up, I told Eli I needed to go and we said bye to each other."

"Clare Edwards, you little husky," Ali teased me.

Just as I was to respond to her comment, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see an unfamiliar number on the screen. I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_**Hey Clare, it's Eli." **_I mouthed to Ali who it was and she smiled.

"Hey Eli, how did you get my number?"

"_**I might have looked through Jake's phone and your number to my phone."**_

"Oh, I see."

"_**Do you mind if we talk right now if you're not busy?"**_

I looked over at Ali and told her what Eli said, "Should I go?"

"Yes," she whispered back to me.

"Yeah we can talk."

"_**Great. Meet me in the auditorium right now."**_

"Okay. I'm on my way."

"_**Awesome, I'll see you when you get here then."**_

"Okay then bye."

I hung up and turned to Ali, but before I can get any words out she beat me, "Go to Eli."

I smiled at her and walked out of the storage room to the auditorium. I got there in two or three minutes and once I was in front of the door, the adrenaline started kicking in. I took a huge breath before walking in and closing the door behind me.

I looked up to the stage and saw Eli standing there looking up at me once he heard me enter. I started walking down the stairs until I was in front of him.

"Hi," I said calmly with a small smile.

"Hey," he responded, "want to take a seat?"

"Sure."

I sat next to him and then it became silent. It was as if we didn't know each other and didn't want to say hi. I couldn't bear the silence any longer so I spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"I wanted to talk about…..yesterday," he said slowly.

"Oh, umm do you regret kissing me?" I asked in a saddened voice and closing my eyes.

"I honestly should because your Jake's sister, but I don't."

I opened my eyes on what Eli just said to me. Did he really just say what I think he said? He doesn't regret kissing me at all?

"Really?"

"Really. After you left yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I honestly liked you for awhile now and when I finally broke up with Julia yesterday, I felt free. You were so honest about your past and I respect you for that."

"Eli I've always liked from the minute I met you. The entire time I tried to convince myself that I wasn't good enough for you and that you don't like me back. I tried to get over because of Julia, but I never could."

"Clare, I want to date you more then anything now that I'm done with Julia but I also don't want to ruin my friendship with Jake."

I felt hurt by where this was going until a thought hit me. It might have it's consequences but I hope it's worth it.

"Eli, what if we date and just don't tell Jake or anyone for that matter?"

"You want to sneak around so we can be together? Really?" he asked curiously.

"I know it could be risky but I can't just pretend I'm over you when I really like you," I confessed.

Eli looked like he was thinking about it before I saw a smile appear on his face.

"So how about I text you during class, girlfriend?"

"I would love that. And I still have your shirt at home."

"Keep it. I have to admit you look pretty hot in it."

I smiled at him before he pulled me into a kiss. I hope that our relationship can last long but until then, I'm going to enjoy this.

* * *

**So how did everyone like the chapter? Was it better or worse? R&R what your thoughts are. Do you guys think they can keep their relationship a secret for long? ;) We'll all just have to wait and see! Thanks for reading and I love you guys for following and favorite this story, it makes my day knowing a lot of you enjoy it. I'll try to update soon and until the next time bye!-Nami3**


	7. The World Outside

**What up Degrassians! I am so sorry about not updating this in awhile but rest assure I have now wrote this and I know what to do for the next chapter after this. I want to thank for anyone who read my one-shot _This Isn't the End _last weekend. I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so here is ch.7 :)  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I can't believe that Clare Edwards is finally my girlfriend, even if it is a secret. I got to admit I was kind of turned on when Clare suggested the idea and I honestly thought this was going to be a one time thing and we would just go back to being friends. But this better then I could have imagined, although I do feel a little guilty doing this to Jake.

He was the first guy to accept me when I first came to Degrassi and he didn't judge me by the first glance. He introduced himself then we began to hangout before we became really good friends. I really want to keep this relationship from him because I don't know what he'd do to me if he found out.

I sighed before leaving the auditorium and to World History with Mr. Perino. Once class started and Perino started talking about crap, I pulled my phone out and began to text Clare like I promised her:

_**Ugh! Why do we have to learn about the past? Its pointless-Eli**_

I sent her the text and it was a minute later when I felt my phone vibrating on my lap:

_Maybe because someday someone wants to be a history teacher :p-Clare_

_**Oh Clare, you and your little mouthy comments but what about the rest of us who don't?-Eli**_

_Well maybe when you become a writer someday, you can make a history reference to a character-Clare_

_**I guess that's true…you really think with that pretty little mind of yours huh?-Eli**_

_Excuse me? Little is not the word I would use to my mind Mr. Goldsworthy ;)-Clare_

_**Full of ourselves aren't we Edwards? **__**-Eli**_

_Well I mean I learned from the master himself aka you-Clare_

_**Ouch! Hitting me where I live woman :/-Eli**_

_I think youll get over it-Clare_

I laughed silently to myself when I noticed Perino was looking my way and quickly placed my phone in my front pocket. "Something you would like to share with the class Eli?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you stop laughing to yourself and pay attention," he strictly said before speaking again.

I went the whole period zoning out the information and I literally almost jumped in joy when the bell ringed for second period which means English meaning I get to see Clare but remain 'friends'. I walked to Ms. Dawes's classroom and saw that Clare was already there at her seat and she also the only one.

I smirked and walked behind her before covering her eyes and having her jump, "Guess who?" I asked in a high pitch voice.

"Okay I really do know its you Eli otherwise it would be weird to know that a girl has hands like a guy."

I rolled my eyes before removing my hands and walking to the seat in front of her then turning around to face her. "Did you have to ruin my fun?" I asked while sticking my bottom lip out.

"When I'm in the mood but I promise I'll make up for it later," she said innocently.

"How about with a kiss?" I leaned in but to only have Clare slightly push me back.

"Eli! We can't kiss in public, we may be dating but it's only between us," she whispered since kids started coming in.

"Right well maybe I'll come over and I'll try to sneak some kisses when Jake's not in the room," I winked before turning around in my seat.

I should have known that it was going to be hard for me to hold myself back from kissing Clare in public without someone walking in on us and finding out. Then word would get around and eventually catch up with Jake then he would most likely hate me for going after his sister slash ex-girlfriend.

~*~*~Drama Class~*~*~

I walked into the auditorium to see Clare talking to Ali and I also saw Julia across the room talking to one of her annoying friends until she turned to my direction and turned away really fast. I felt a little bad but not enough for me to try and get back together with her.

I walked to the front of the room to take a seat in the first row before the bell ringed and everyone took their seat, including Clare and Ali taking the row behind me. Just as Ms. Dawes was about to speak, a kid came in with a note and handed it to her. She read it over until she called out, "Clare Edwards."

Clare got up from her seat and walked up to the front before taking the note from then walking out of the auditorium. I wonder why everyday, since the first day she got here, she's been leaving at eleven-thirty then coming back ten minutes later? Is she always getting in trouble in her others classes? Yeah right, Clare is too much of a good person to get in trouble. So then what?

I know I shouldn't think the worse but I can't help but wonder what she does in the ten minutes she's not here. I shook my head before listening to Ms. Dawes again, "Okay class we are going to be putting on a school play so everyone get in groups of…four and brainstorm ideas. Then tomorrow we will discuss each idea every group as come up with and vote on which plot to put on. Okay? Alrighty, get to work!"

I stood up and waved Adam over from across the room to be in my group. I looked around and saw Ali looking lost so I asked her if she wanted to be in our group and she accepted the offer. Just as Ali walked over to us, Julia came up to the three of us, "Hey can I join your guys group?"

"Well…..", Adam started but I cut him off.

"Sorry Julia but uh…Clare is in our group."

Just I said that, I saw Clare walking in and she walked up to us, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just getting in groups and we were telling Julia that you're in our group," I answered before looking over at Julia.

"Guess I'll have to find another group to join," Julia replied before walking over to a group of girls she didn't know.

I felt bad for doing that to her but I want to be in a group with Clare and Adam, even I actually preferred Ali over Julia. Ali started explaining to Clare the assignment and Clare's eyes brighten. "Oh a play! I can imagine a couple good ideas for one."

"They don' include musicals right?" I questioned her. I hate musicals!

"No…well maybe one," she responded before giggling.

I smirked at her adorableness and we all decided that we would all think of an idea then try and combine them in the morning before class tomorrow. Soon the bell ringed and everyone started leaving.

~*~*~After School~*~*~

I walked down the steps with a smile face because I know that I get to go to Jake's place and hang out with him and also sneak a few kisses with Clare. I walked over to my hearse and waited outside the driver door to ask Jake if he wanted to hang out since his truck is on parked on my side.

I looked towards the garden area the school has and saw Jake making his way over to the truck but no sign of Clare. "Hey Eli."

"What's up Jake?" I asked while bumping fists with him.

"Nothing just getting ready to go home but I need to wait for Clare," he said.

"Oh cool. Hey did you want to hang out today at your place?"

"I don't know man, I have to do some homework."

We looked at each other before cracking up into a fit of laughter. Jake never does his homework until like really late at night.

"Ha-ha you know I never do homework 'til its like almost midnight!" he stated as his laughter started dying a little.

I composed my position again before taking a deep breath and Jake then answered my question, "Sure Eli, we can hang out. Did you want to…you know…" he dragged off knowing I know what he's asking.

"No, not on a school night but maybe this weekend," I answered.

Just as he was about to respond, we heard Clare yelling Jake's name and turned towards the school to see her speed walking towards the truck with her bag on her shoulders and a book in her right hand.

"Where were you?" Jake asked.  
"I had fallen asleep in the library during my free period and didn't know school was over until the librarian shook me awake and said 'school is out'. So I jumped out of my seat before rushing to my locker to get my stuff."

Jake nodded his head, "Okay well let's get home." He walked over to the driver side and Clare walked passed me to get in the passenger's side but then turned her head to me and winked at me.

I smirked at her and got into Morty then followed Jake to his place. Once we got on our block, I parked in my driveway and ran across my yard over to the Martin-Edwards residence then walked right into the house, towards the kitchen knowing Jake is already on food hunt. I walked in and just as I predicted, Jake was pulling a bag of chips from the cabinet and making himself a sandwich.

"I see the monster has already come out," I stated while leaning against the counter.

"Hey man I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" I asked before chuckling. Then an idea came into my head.

"Hey I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom," I said before walking out.

"Alright, dude you want a sandwich?" he yelled to me when I reached the stairs.

I thought about saying no before guessing I could probably get more time so I yelled back, "Yeah sure and make it a big one. I'm starving."

"Okay."

I smirked to myself knowing that when Jake makes his special big sandwiches, they usually take him awhile because he likes to make them just right. I continued my way up the stairs 'til I reached the top and looked for a certain person's room. I walked down the hall until I saw the Twilight poster on the last door on the left side of the hall.

_Oh Clare, you would have this on your door _I thought to myself before knocking on the door lightly. "Who is it?" I heard her ask gently but I didn't respond just stayed quiet.

I then heard her move closer to the door and opened it revealing me. "Eli."

"Hey Clare," I casually said before stepping into her room. I started looking around admiring that her room matched her personality.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked before closing her door and walking to me.

"I came in here to collect my make up kiss from earlier," I stated while grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to me until our noses are touching.

"Well what did you have in mind?" she whispered while looking down at my lips then returning to my eyes.

"Well, I was thinking maybe this…," then I swooped down and connected our lips together. She slowly started wrapping her arms around my neck while my grip on her waist started tightening but not enough to hurt her.

Who knew that sneaking around with Clare could be a major turn on? This is going to be fun….

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Be honest because I must know. I wanted to say that I'm thinking about turning _This Isn't the End _into a multi chapter story but just know if I do, it'll only be about 4 or 5 chapters short. And I am really excited to see this weeks episode because well...you know;) Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys. Love you all and until the next update-Nami **


	8. Reach

**Hello everybody! I honestly don't have an excuse other than been going through your average teenage drama with family and friends. But never fear, I'm back with this new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it :) Read on.  
**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I continued to hold on to her waist as if I loosened my grip on her, she would disappear. We continued to kiss and as the seconds pass us, the kiss intensifies. My tongue is trying to get pass her soft lips but she is refusing it. So I squeeze her waist causing her to gasp and giving me the opportunity to let my tongue slip in between.

At first she seemed shocked I did that but soon let her tongue dances with mine and kind of drag her nails down the back of my neck. Jesus, this girl is such a fucking awesome kisser hell, even better then Julia ever was.

Clare started to trail her hands down my chest and I was getting excited to see what would happen next, when suddenly, "Eli?"

Clare and I pulled apart before letting go of each other and I ran to the door to respond to Jake. I opened the door and yelled back, "Yeah?"

"Dude your sandwich is ready," he responded.

"Alright, I'll be down."

I turned around to Clare and let out a huge, relief sigh. She seemed to hold her breath back as well because she did the same and put a hand over her heart, "That was scary."

"I know. It could have been worse though," I commented.

She nodded her head then I strolled my way over to her and grabbed her hand, bringing her closer to me before leaning down to continued what we started but she pulled away. I looked down at her weird and as if she read my mind, she answered my unasked question, "We can't. I don't Jake to get suspicious about you so go downstairs."

Knowing she was right, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Okay, but you should come to the school early tomorrow so we can do this before meeting up with Adam and Ali about the school play."

"Okay."

I smirked at her before leaving her room and down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I walked through the living room and into the kitchen to see my sandwich on the counter and Jake half way done with his.

I walked up to the counter and grabbed my sandwich but as I was about to take a bite out of it, I noticed that Jake was looking at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Sorry dude, it's just what took you so long upstairs? I mean I thought that you were just going to the bathroom," Jake questioned before popping a chip in his mouth.

"Well I was finished washing my hands when I got a call from my mom telling me to come home in a little bit," I lied to him.

"Oh okay."

After that we start to fall into a light conversation while finishing up our sandwiches but the entire time we were talking, I started to think. I was just wondering how long can me and Clare keep dating secretly before someone finds out about us or one of us gets tired of sneaking around. I'm not trying to doubt our relationship but I can't help but wonder.

I'm just scared that if Jake ends up finding out about us that we could never be friends again because I dated his step-sister/ex-girlfriend behind his back. I just hope that nothing will ruin this otherwise it would really suck to not date Clare anymore.

~*~*~Later at Night~*~*~

I walked into my room, rubbing my stomach because I was totally stuffed on my mom's pasta. Damn that woman knows how to cook. I walked over to my bed and lied down on it. I grabbed my phone off the desk to check the time and saw that it was only **8:33. **I gently plop my phone onto the ground next to my bed and decided maybe I can take a nap before taking my shower. As I was getting ready to close my eyes, a _**clunk! **_against my window.

I leaned up and looked down from the window but I didn't see anyone. When I was about to lay back down another rock hit my window and it kind of freaked me out because it surprised me. I looked up and across my window I saw Clare looking straight into my eyes with an adorable smile on her precious face.

I opened my window and smirked at her, "Well if it isn't my favorite person?"

"Funny I didn't know that Mila Kunis was out here," she whispered back at me with a wink.

"Why are you whispering? I could barley hear you."

"Because I don't anyone in the house hearing me, especially Jake," she replied.

"So how are we suppose to talk if we can barley hear each other?" I whispered back.

She looked like she was thinking until she snapped her fingers and closed her window. I was about to question what just happened until I saw her pick up a paper and a sharpie before writing on it. Once she finished writing, she held up the sign that said:

**We'll talk like this.**

I thought it was kind of an original idea instead of just texting each other so I grabbed some paper from my desk and a black marker that was conveniently there. I wrote on my lap then I put my sign up when I finished my response: **This is sort of cheesy but so are you **and then I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully before writing again and putting the sign up: **So I forgot to ask, have you thought of any plots for the play?**

I chuckled and shook my head before writing back to her: **Keeping it professional, eh? Well I was sort of thinking of doing zombie apocalypse. What about you?**

She read my message and quickly wrote out her response: **That sounds cool and this is going to be cliché but I was thinking about doing Romeo and Juliet.**

I gave a small smile and though it was cliché, it still is a classic and you can never deny a classic. Then an idea popped into my head and I wrote it down to tell Clare: **You know we should do Romeo and Juliet but I just thought of a twist for it.**

Clare scrunched her face in confusion when she read what I had to say then wrote out for me: **What kind of twist?**

As I was writing my response, I was just started thinking _I hope she likes my idea. _As soon as I finished my idea I showed her: **How about it'll be a love story between two guys instead and the name of the play can be called Romeo and Jules? It's still a classic, just with a twist.**

I was watching her intensely as she was reading my idea and she seemed to have thought what she wanted to say for a couple seconds before writing it out and then showing me what she wrote. I smiled when I read what she wrote out: **You are a genius Goldsworthy.**

I blushed a little before I wrote down what I had to say: **Thanks Edwards and I hope that Adam and Ali think the same.**

Clare wrote on the paper as soon as she read mine: **They will I promise and why wouldn't they? It's almost an original.**

I smiled that Clare is so supportive on my idea. I picked up my cell phone to check the time and saw that it was already almost nine. I need to take a shower otherwise I will smell. I grabbed my marker and wrote to Clare: **Sorry Blue but I must get into the shower before it starts getting late.**

She started to write and then showed me: **Okay and it's alright I'm getting pretty tired so I'm going to head to bed night.**

I smirked and quickly wrote something before showing it to her: **Sweet dreams and I'll see you early right? **

She grabbed the paper next to her and wrote her last response: **Right and to make sure I get up the same time here's my number 123-4567**

I smiled and waved at her and she waved back at me before closing the shades so I can no longer see her. I close my curtains as well then made my way to the bathroom to take my shower I'm in dying need of.

~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~

I was parking Morty in my usual parking spot, the gates close to the school. As I made my way up the stairs, I texted Clare to see when she was going to be her. I made my way to the library and sat at one of the tables in the back before putting in my headphones in my ear blasting _Blindsided _from Secrets(1).

After about five minutes, I was starting to fall asleep that is until a person came from behind and yelled my name in a low whisper. I nearly fell out of my chair and look up to see the evil criminal that scared the living hell out of me, to only see my innocent secret girlfriend.

"Well look who decided to finally show up," I teased while crossing my arms across my chest.

"I got your text but come on, I'm a girl. I take longer then you," she defended.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Edwards."

She looked at me with a teasing smile and said, "Well I guess if you don't want to see me…..". She started to walk away but before she could take another step, I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to have our noses touching.

"No no! I don't have a problem with you being late," I stated before lightly pecking her lips. "How did you even get here anyways?"

"I had to walk because Jake was still knocked and will most likely come to school late since he decided to write an essay at one o'clock in the morning."

I nodded my head knowing Jake always does that. Clare pulled me out of my thoughts when she started to speak, "We have approximately ten minutes before Adam and Ali are going to be here for the play so that means until then, it's just you and I."

She slid her hands up my chest until they knotted together behind my neck and she looked up at me with a devious face. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Oh what to do to pass the time?" I asked with a fake oblivion voice.

"I have a few ideas," She replied before bringing me down for a kiss.

I smiled in our kiss and backed up against the table without breaking it. I might have only been dating Clare for a day but damn I still can't get over how she is such an amazing kisser. We kept our kiss PG so that way we can't let things get far.

As we continued for a little bit longer, Clare's phone started buzzing on the table. As she pulled apart to grab her phone, I groaned at the lost of her warm, soft lips.

"Ali just texted me saying that her and Adam are and are wondering where we are," Clare said.

I nodded my head and saw Clare text Ali back while I took a seat in front of my bag and started scrolling through my Ipod but I didn't have time to play a song since Ali and Adam just walked back here.

"Hey guys," Ali said while sitting next to Clare and across from me. Adam then took a seat next to me and we did our handshake.

"Okay so does anyone have any ideas because I couldn't think of any," Ali stated.

I looked over at Clare and she lightly kicked me under the table, trying to get me to say my idea from last night. I still feel a little bit iffy but I took a deep breath before speaking, "Well last night I thought that maybe we can do _Romeo and Juliet _but with a twist," I stopped to give Ali and Adam some suspense.

They seemed to get agitated because after a minute of silence, Adam blurted out, "So what's the twist?"

"The twist is make it two guys in love with each other instead and the play being called _Romeo and Jules._"

I couldn't tell what the two were thinking but Clare's face is probably similar to mine: acceptance. Before my mood got down, Ali spoke, "I like the idea."

"Really?" me and Clare asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean it shouldn't be offensive but it's a really good idea," Ali commented.

"Adam, what do you think about it?" I asked.

"I like it too and also because I didn't come up with any other ideas."

I smiled at them and felt relief that they liked my pitch. Now we just have to wait until Drama class to see if everyone else will like it. We all started to talk until the first bell for first period rang and we all went our separate ways. As I was walking to my locker to grab my book, I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay."

I looked up and saw that it was Julia. I nodded my head at her and was about to walk around her to my locker but then she yelled my name out, "Eli!"

I turned around slowly and she walked up to me, a little too close then I am comfortable with. "Yes?"

"Do you think that we could talk about something during lunch?" Julia asked hopefully.

I wanted to say no but at the same time, I'm curious on what she wants to talk about with me. I sighed out heavily before responding, "Sure."

"Great, well I better be heading off to class. See you at lunch." Then she walked down the hall.

I turned around to my locker and grabbed my book for first period before jogging into my classroom and taking my seat. I laid my head down on my desk and thought about what I just agreed to.

* * *

**Be honest, was it bad or good? It probably is terrible to hear this but I don't know when I'll be uploading again so I will probably start doing random updates here and there. Anywho, I'm really excited for tomorrow's spring finale but disappointed to have to wait 'til June for the season 12 finale. And before I forget: **

**(1) If you haven't heard of this band, you should check them out! They are amazing(: (unless you don't like post-hardcore music)**

**Thank you everyone who is still reading this story, following,favoriting,&reviewing! Please R&R and I will try to update whenever hopefully not too long again! Love you Degrassians3 -Nami**


	9. Broken Frames

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am for practically ditching this story and lying to you guys about updates. I'm going to be honest, I went through a rough two months and it's still continuing on now but I know I wanted to write so I began writing but then I kept getting distracted and got writers block. I know I'm terrible but I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of update. So I hope you guys like it and YOU MUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**Eli's POV:**

I couldn't focus on anything first period because of Julia. I just can't get over that she wants to talk to me because after I broke up with her, she looked upset but then turned angry so I would think she would want to keep her distance from me. I got to the backdoor of English class to see that Clare, along with a few other students, were already in there.

I took a deep breath before strolling in and taking my seat in front of her before turning around to talk to her.

"Hello Edwards," I said with my smirk.

"Hey Eli," she responded but then got closer and whispered, "so how about instead of having lunch with Ali and Adam, we stay after Drama and have 'lunch' in the auditorium."

She finished her sentence with a cute little wink and smiled brightly. As much as I would love to have 'lunch' in the auditorium, I remembered telling Julia we would talk. Let's see how Clare's going to react to my answer.

"As much as I would love that, I sort of can't," I responded.

"Why not?" Clare questioned me.

"Because…I agreed to talk to Julia at lunch," I answered and was getting ready to get yelled at.

"Oh. Well you agreed so I guess you have to go," she sounded disappointed and it made me upset.

"I'm sorry Clare, maybe I can do a rain check or-"

"Eli its fine. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Eli. I'm sure."

I smiled at her and turned back around, facing the front of the class. For the rest of the period, we just talked about our next assignment and before we can get started on it, the bell ringed dismissing class. I got up and was going to walk with Clare, but she sped out of the room fast.

I sighed to myself and just decided to walk to Drama by myself. As soon as I walked in, I saw Adam sitting in the front row and made my way over to him. I took a seat next to him and greeted him by doing our handshake. Once we finished it, we started talking until the bell ringed and Ms. Dawes went up on the stage.

I looked around the room and saw Julia with the girls from yesterday sitting on the other side of the room and Clare was in the row next to us, sitting next to Ali. I turned back to Ms. Dawes as she was saying about having everyone share their group ideas.

A couple of groups went up and started to talk about, honestly, the worst play ideas ever. Someone suggested we do a reality TV show play. Really? A play about a fucking reality TV show? I swear I don't even know what genius of that group thought that is a good idea. After everyone went up, our group went up on the stage.

"Okay, Mr. Goldsworthy what has your group come up with?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"Well we all brainstormed and decided on a idea I thought of," I sighed before continuing, "and my idea was we do _Romeo and Juliet_ but with a twist. It'll be a love story between two guys and the play will be called _Romeo and Jules._"

I looked at Ms. Dawes face and she looked like she was debating with herself on the idea; I really hope that she takes up the idea.

"I love the idea, Eli."

I smirked and we all stepped down from the stage to reclaim our seats again. Ms. Dawes went through all the ideas but when she said our group's idea, all the hands in the room raised in the sky.

"Well then, I see that you four have some work to do," she commented.

I smiled and just as I was about to start brain storm some tweaks in the play to the class, I saw a kid give Dawes a note and read it over before handing it to Clare. She rolled her eyes and went to exit the auditorium. I really want to know where she goes so I ask Ms. Dawes if I can go to the bathroom and she said yes.

I quickly left the room and started to watch Clare from a far distance. She turned the corner and walked towards the nurse's door. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I watched her walk in. I waited for about five minutes before I saw her come out with a sigh.

I turned around and jogged my way back to the auditorium before Clare can see me. Right when I went on the stage to talk, Clare walked in and sat in between Adam and Ali.

"Okay, so before we do any writing or planning we need to decide a crew. So first off, who would like to be the director?" I asked the class.

I saw nobody raise their hands and I was about to move on before Ms. Dawes spoke up, "Eli I think you should direct the play."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Well you were the one pitched the idea so why not?"

I smirked as I responded to her, "Okay, I'm in."

~*~*~Lunch~*~*~

I exited the auditorium and waited for Julia so we can just get our talk over with. I saw her come out and grabbed her arm, which surprised her.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I asked letting go of her.

"Actually can we talk somewhere else?" I gave her a weird look but shrugged agreeing.

She smiled up at me and grabbed my hand and led me to the J.T. memorial garden. It was only the two of us so I guess that's good. We took a seat next to each other but she turned so she was facing me and our knees were touching.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me for?" I questioned at her.

"Eli, I miss you a lot and I think we should get back together," her voice was laced with hope.

"Julia, I broke up with you because all we have been doing lately was arguing and I don't want that anymore."

Although that was partially true, I want to try and let her down easily because I don't want her knowing about me and Clare.

"I know and I realized now that it was always my fault we fought," isn't that the truth, "and I'm sorry. I just want to be with you because i-I…love you."

My eyes sort of wided on the outside but on the inside, I'm like a cartoon character with their eyes out of their faces. Me and Julia never said 'I love you' to each other when we were together. Not even after or before we had sex. To be honest, I never really felt that way to her.

"I'm sorry Julia but I don't feel the same way," I told her as gentle as I can.

"What? So you're saying that the entire time we were together, you felt nothing for me?"

"Well how do I know if you really loved me? You never said it until right now which is kind of weird," I defended.

"How is it weird I'm saying it now?" she asked me with confusion but also kind of mad.

"You never said it either or hinted towards it. You probably just said that because you're single now and think it would help us get back together."

As I finished my sentence, I got up but was pulled back by Julia. "You know why I think you don't want to get back together Eli?"

"Enlighten me," I responded sort of smuged.

"It's probably because you liked another girl!"

I didn't want to admit that's half of why I broke up with her because of Clare, so I just told her the other half.

"No I didn't. I broke up with you because you never let me have a say in anything and you always started fights."

"Yeah I know that but I'm apologizing," she said getting in my face.

"And that's really cool of you but I don't want to deal with them anymore. I'm out of here."

Just like that, I walked out of the garden and speed walked out of the school, onto the front steps. I took a seat and took a deep breath to control my anger that is starting to build up. Even with my medication I take in the morning, I don't think they can control my bi-polar.

I took out my phone out and saw that I had about fifteen minutes left of lunch. Maybe I should call Clare to see if she still wants to have "lunch" in the auditorium. I smirked at the thought and sent her a text:

_Hey, just finished talking to Julia. You still want to have "lunch" in the auditorium? ;)_

_Eli_

I waited for a couple seconds before I felt my phone vibrate:

_**That depends…..can you get here fast since I'm already here? c;**_

_**Clare**_

I smirked and got up really fast, rushing into the Degrassi hallways leading to the auditorium. I looked around before slipping into the room. I closed the room and looked around to see nobody there.

"Clare?" I asked confused on why she isn't here.

I was about to turn around and walk out but then I heard some giggling. A little smile appeared on my face, knowing that giggle from anywhere. I walked down the steps towards the stage and made my way on it. I walked behind the curtains, to see…..nothing.

I scratched my head until I felt someone's hands come over my eyes.

"Took you long enough," she whispered in my ears with a small kiss.

"Well I mean I walk in and saw nobody, so I assumed you played me," I responded smugly.

"Now why would I do that?" she came from behind and stood in front of me. She had such an innocent look but I can see past it.

"Because you do seem the type to," I pulled her close by the waist until our chests were touching and I breathed on her lips, "tease."

After I released the word from my lips, I leaned down and devoured her lips with mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm tighter around her waist while I felt her arms come up around my shoulders and wrap around my neck. I smirked as she took charge of the kiss by tilting her head to the side to get a better lip lock on my lips and letting her tongue dance with mine.

Who would have guessed that my Clare can be kind of feisty during our kisses? I started to feel on of her hands trail down my chest until it reached the bottom of it.

"Whoa there tiger," I said while pulling apart and grabbing her hand, "take it easy, Clare."

"What's wrong?" she questioned while taking a step back.

"I don't think any clothes should be getting removed while we are in school."

"Right, sorry. I guess I thought that you've might have done this before."

I looked at her weird and took a second to process on her thoughts, "Why would you think I might have done something like this on school grounds?"

"Because…..the first week of school, when you came over I was going towards the kitchen and I started to may eavesdrop. I heard you mention that you and Julia have had…sex."

"So by hearing that, you assumed that we have also done foreplay too?"

"Don't say that word," she said while looking down and blushing red.

I took a step forward and tilted her chin up to look into my eyes, "Clare it's okay. Look, yes we have done those things too but just because I have done those, doesn't mean I expect us to do it too. I don't want to make you feel like you have to do it or live to an expectation with me. I like you for you and we can go slow if that's what you want?"

She smiled at me and placed her arms back around my neck before giving me a light kiss on my lips. She pulled back again and laid her head on my chest, "I'm glad that you want to do that for me."

I was about to respond but then we heard a door closing or opening. I kind of freaked out and I don't want to take a risk and look to see if a teacher came in. I told Clare to go and we both exited out the backstage door that led into the hallways which thankfully were cleared.

The bell ringed and I looked down at Clare, "I think this weekend we should go on our first date."

"Eli that sounds awesome but where would we would go where we won't run into someone we know?"

"Leave that to me. Now get to class young lady," I teased as she smiled and started walking away.

I smirked and went the opposite direction towards my class.

* * *

**So did you guys like this chapter or no? Be honest with me please. Okay so I just wanted to say that I will be continuing The Cliffhanger Girl's story _Lose Yourself _and I will try to update soon. But I will do that update and the next one for this one next week because I'm going to Warped Tour this weekend and Friday is the season finale so yeah. I hope you guys can look deep down in your hearts to forgive me. Well I will update next week and I hope you guys enjoy the season finale on Friday^.^ love you and thank you for the support 3 -NamilovesDegrassi98**


End file.
